


Beau-ty and the Beast

by mountainofschist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Character Death, F/F, Fjorester, Lorenzo is an asshole, Necrotic Shroud Yasha is the beast, Slow Burn, Violence, beauyasha - Freeform, molly doesn't die in this one, the mighty nein - Freeform, widomauk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: Beau's life is shitty to be honest. Zadash is a nice city, but the people there are too complacent for her taste. She want to get out of the city and explore Wildemount, she wants to feel alive again.





	1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time in the hidden heart of Wildemount, a beautiful young princess lived in a wondrous castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was selfish and unkind. She taxed the village to fill her castle with the most beautiful objects and her parties with the most beautiful people._

 

“M’Lady. It’s time.” A scrawny redheaded man said from the doorway.

A tall woman with jet black hair that faded to white slowly stood up from her chair before a purple tiefling grabbed a nearby candelabra and led the way. The princess walked out into her castle’s main ballroom and sat in the beautiful throne at the head of the room. She nodded to her guests and a blue tiefling and green half-orc started playing beautiful and flowing music. The princess watched her guests dance for a moment before standing up and joining the festivities. She moved from person to person, never finding anyone that stood out to her.

As the music swelled to the cresendo, a loud knock came from the nearby window and a cloaked figure stumbled inside, falling to their knees. The Princess walked up to them as they pulled back their hood to reveal an elderly man.

 

_As a gift, he offered the Princess a single rose. Repulsed by his hagged appearance the Princess turned the man away, but he warned her not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. When she dismissed him again the old man’s outward appearance melted away to reveal a handsome enchanter. The Princess begged for forgiveness but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in her heart. As punishment, he transformed her into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. As days bled into years, the Princess and her servants were forgotten by the world, for the enchanter had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. But the rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose, if she could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, she fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?_


	2. Update

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've just been in a real creative funk after Molly and I haven't been happy with anything I've been writing. I'll post as soon as I'm out of what ever this is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos and come check out my Tumblr @mountainofschist


End file.
